La nueva amenaza
by smarty261196
Summary: Un nuevo mal ha despertado en lo profundo de Tártaro , dispuesto a cobrar venganza: el titan de la destrucción , Xana , ha despertado de su letargo , y solo un grupo de semidioses junto a sus acompañantes podrá salvar al universo de su destrucción total
1. El inicio

**Código Olimpo **

Prólogo:

_Durante eras , los hombres creyeron en la existencia de los dioses , seres superiores que gobernaban en el universo y lo regían , pero tras el Imperio Romano , muchos dejaron de creer en esos dioses y empezaron a creer en la existencia de un único dios con muchos nombres , tales como Yahvé para los judíos , Ala para los musulmanes o Dios para los cristianos. Lo que muy pocos saben es que esos dioses ,llamados Olímpicos por los antiguos griegos , eran reales. Y lo que menos aún sabes es que , de vez en cuando , esos dioses bajan a la Tierra , y tienen descendencia con los mortales. Estos hijos son llamados semidioses , cruce de un dios con un mortal. Esta es la historia de 18 jóvenes , 9 semidioses y sus 9 acompañantes o guardianes , en su lucha con un mal , tan poderoso y antiguo que el mismísimo Urano , el cielo , le temía . Muchas culturas le pusieron nombre , algunas , como la cristiana , le llamaban Satanás , el cual fue derrotado por el arcángel Miguel tras el levantamiento del primero contra Dios. Pero su autentico nombre es Xana, hermana menor de Tifón y titánide primordial del mal y del caos. Su poder destructivo era tal , que los Olímpicos no pudieron derrotarla , solo dejarla inconsciente el tiempo suficiente para llevarla a los confines más oscuros del Tártaro , y encerrarla junto a sus hermanos Titanes en las oscuras fosas de aquel infierno. Pero incluso sus hermanos Titanes le temen pese a ser la más pequeña de ellos , y con razón , pues fue capaz de aguantar los temibles rayos del dios Zeus y los envites de su hermano Poseidón al mismo tiempo. Ahora , en la era moderna , cuando el hombre sea capaz de llegar a las estrellas , el mal primordial volverá a salir de su prisión de Tártaro , arrasando con todo a su paso , dejando el destino de la humanidad y de todo el cosmos en manos de 18 jóvenes semidioses…_

Era mediodía en un campamento un bello día de Agosto. Cualquiera que hubiera dicho eso hubiera pensado en un campamento de vacaciones para niños cualquiera , pero este campamento tiene un nombre especial , es el campamento mestizo , hogar de los semidioses , los hijos de los dioses con mortales , donde estos entrenan para ser héroes , al igual que hicieron grandes como Hércules o Perseo. Mientras salía de su hogar , un joven miraba el lago al que estaba orientado su templo. El era Percy Jackson , un chico alto , de tez blanca y ojos color azulado , pelo negro azabache , e hijo de Poseidón , uno de los considerados "grandes". A su lado se encontraba otro chico , Grover Underwood, aunque el era afroamericano , pelo negro con rizos cortos y ojos oscuros. Lo más peculiar en el era que tenía patas de cabra , aunque el termino correcto era sátiro. El llamado Percy empezó ha hablar

-Bien Grover , ¿Cuál es el plan para hoy? ; le dijo mientras empezaba a caminar

-Nada en particular Percy , un poco de duelo con espadas , pesas , nado y por último pero no menos importante , tu cita con Annabeth ; dijo el sátiro con una lista ; tengo que decírtelo tío , yo no sé que le has hecho , pero desde que salís juntos , está bastante más dulce ; le dijo el sátiro con picardía en la voz

-¡Yo no le hago nada especial! ; dijo Percy girándose contra él

-¿A quien no le haces nada especial , Percy? ; dijo una voz tras ellos. Cuando se giraron , allí estaba Annabeth Chase , semidiosa hija de Atenea

-A , hola Anna , le estaba diciendo a Percy que desde que estás con él estas; pero el sátiro fue cortado por Quirón , que se acercaba a galope tendido hacia ellos

-¡Chicos , tengo noticias del Olimpo! ; dijo el centauro , parándose junto a ellos

-¿Cuáles son , Quirón? ; preguntó Anna , mientras le saludaba y sonreía al maestro

-A llegado un grupo nuevo de semidioses al campamento , les conoceréis dentro de una hora , cuando se celebre la lucha de hoy ; dijo el centauro mientras les observaba

-Muy bien , allí estaremos ; dijo Percy mientras le daba la amo y se volvía a sus amigos para dar una vuelta hasta entonces.

Al rato , oyeron jaleo de una pelea , y cuando fueron a ver que pasaba e intentar poner orden , vieron como dos jóvenes se peleaban con espadas , uno de ellos llevaba un peto marrón cubriéndole el pecho , espinilleras en las piernas , un casco y un escudo , y como arma una espada bastante larga , pero que él llevaba con facilidad. El otro tenía una armadura color oscura con una capa negra , un escudo con un dragón en semi-relieve color rojo , y una espada con símbolos en la hoja , además de unas botas de cuero en los pies. Ambos eran buenos guerreros ,pero parecía que nadie en el campamento les conocía , y a uno le llamaban "negro" y al otro "marón" , seguramente por los petos. Quirón estaba presente , pero no parecía tener la intención de parar la pelea , es más , miraba la pelea con entusiasmo , al igual que el resto de muchachos allí congregados.

Entonces , el joven del peto marrón habló

-Vaya , no peleas nada mal , ¿Cómo te llamas? ;preguntó

-Soy William ,¿y tú? ; dijo el tal William

-Soy Ulrich , hijo de Ares , ¿De quien eres hijo? ; al oír sus nombres , Quirón se interesó más todavía

-Soy hijo de uno a los que aquí llaman grande , soy hijo de Hades , encantado ; dijo él , mientras ambos bajaban las espadas y apretaban las manos. Al oírle nombre de su padre , todos los allí presentes se quedaron impresionados.

-Vaya , parece que vosotros sois dos de los nuevos en el campamento ; dijo Quirón mientras se abría paso entre la multitud ; Soy Quirón , muchachos ; dijo el centauro apoyando las manos en sus hombros

-Supongo que ya habrás oído nuestros nombres antes , durante el combate ; dijo Ulrich , mientras miraba al centauro

-Si Ulrich , lo he hecho , pero decidme , ¿esta pelea a que ha venido? ; preguntó Quirón

-Mientras venía por aquí me fije en William , y por lo que vi era bastante bueno con la espada y le propuse un duelo amistoso , para pasar el rato; dijo el moreno , mientras miraba a Quirón ; ¿Le parece bien , señor?

-Se nota que eres hijo de Ares, y no me parece mal en absoluto , es más ,,es hasta mejor ,así vais calentitos para el combate de grupos ; dijo Quirón , mientras les llevaba un poco atrás.

Algo más tarde , todo el campamento estaba reunido ante el centauro , y en primera línea , Anna , Percy y Grover , a petición del centauro. Ese momento , él empezó ha hablar

-Semidioses , hoy conoceréis a 6 nuevos semidioses , aunque parece que dos de ellos ya se han dado conocer con el combate de espadas amistoso de antes ; ante eso algunos rieron ; bien , basta de formalidades , os presentaré a vuestros nuevos compañeros , pasad , por favor ; en ese momento , seis jóvenes se presentaron ante ellos , dos de ellos eran William y Ulrich , los otros cuatro eran un chico rubio con un curioso punto morado en el pelo , ojos marrones , y llevaba un peto marrón oscuro con un arco y un carcaj con varias flechas en el , otro era otro muchacho , tenía una armadura color blanco con bonitos bajorrelieves , un escudo con un león blanco y una espada , era también rubio y de ojos azules , otra era una chica de pelo rosa con ojos verde , tenía un peto color marrón y una lanza por detrás de ella , y la última era una chica de aspecto oriental ,tenía un peto color grisáceo con uno abanicos por detrás de su espalda , invisibles a simple vista.

-Os presentaré , de izquierda a derecha : William Dumbar , hijo de Hades ; al escuchar su nombre ,el dio un paso al frente ; Ulrich Stern , hijo de Ares ; él repitió el proceso ; Jeremi Belpois , hijo de Hefesto ; él hizo lo mismo ; Aelita Schaeffer , hija de Atenea ; ella hizo lo mismo que sus compañeros ; Odd déla Robbia , hijo de Hermes ; lo mismo ; y por último , Yumi Ishiyama, hija de Afrodita ; a eso último un grupo de chicas empezó a silbar y a gritar , eran sus hermanas , no demasiado avispadas , por lo que vio la joven a lo que solo giro la cabeza exasperada

-Bien echas las presentaciones , vamos a dividiros en grupos para empezar la batalla de la bandera , es muy parecido al juego de cazar la bandera , solo que aquí usamos armas , pero nunca herimos de gravedad , el primer equipo en coger la bandera enemiga gana , ¿a quedado claro? ; preguntó Quirón mirando al grupo , todos asintieron ; bien , vosotros tres ; dijo señalo a Will , Ulrich y Jeremi ; vosotros al equipo azul , y los otros tres al equipo rojo , el líder del equipo azul es Percy ; dijo señalando al joven , mientras los tres chicos se acercaron al joven ; y vosotros ,el líder del equipo rojo es Annabeth ; dijo haciendo lo mismo con ella , acercándose.

-Bien chicos , bienvenidos al campamento mestizo , soy Percy Jackson , hijo de Poseidón ; se presento Percy mientras apretaba la mano con ellos

-¿Tenéis alguna forma especial de jugar a esto? ; preguntó Jeremi curioso

-Solo tened cuidado con los hijos de Ares , algunos creen que están en un autentico campo de batalla y se motivan demasiado , ya hemos tenido un par de disgustos con ellos , pero aparte de eso , es un buen entrenamiento ; respondió Percy

-Dímelo a mí , mi hermano es peor que un animal , solo sabe pegar patadas y puñetazos ; dijo Ulrich poniéndose el casco azul

-Vaya , un hijo de Ares que piensa , cuando salís estrategas podéis llegar a ser grandes guerreros

-Si , he conocido a varios de ellos , son grandes guerreros , mucho mejores que los que solo se tiran al combate sin pensar previamente ; dijo Jerermi ,sacando su espada

-Bonita armadura Jeremi , ¿la has hecho tu? ; le preguntó Will

-Si , la hice yo mismo , y aunque parece endeble , a más de uno se le ha roto la espada golpeándola ,;dijo el joven orgulloso , golpeando el metal , que resonó con fuerza

Mientras , Anna estaba hablando con los otros primerizos

-Según parece tu también eres hija de Atenea , Aelita ; dijo la joven poniéndose la banda roja en el brazo

-Si , encantada de conocerte , ¿eres Annabeth , verdad? ; dijo ella sonriendo

-Si , esa soy yo , pero guarda tus fuerza para la batalla , en el otro equipo se encuentran los hijos de los dioses más poderosos de todos , y no son nada fáciles de derrotar Aelita; dijo Anna mientras sacaba su espada

-¿Las hijas de Afrodita no participan en el ejercicio? ; dijo Yumi mientras las miraba se habían apartado ha hacerse la manicura , mientras tras estaban enredando con los moviles

-¡Que dices! , ¿y que se estropeen el pelo? ¿estas loca o que , Yumi? ; ironizó Anna al miso tiempo que levantaba los brazos , haciéndola parecer desesperada. Esa reacción hizo reír a Yumi ; Sabes , eres la primera hija de Afrodita que no se preocupa por esas cosas , normalmente son unas pijas repelentes que solo las aguantan sus novios , en cambio a ti parece que más bien te la suda , ¿no? ; dijo Anna mientras se giraba y empezaba a recorrer el camino a su campamento

-Tu lo has dicho , fui criada por un hombre que era cinturón negro , así que conozco el karate desde pequeña , y lo prefiero a dejarme hacer todas esas cosas en el pelo , sin ofender Aelita ; dijo ella a la joven de pelo rosa

-En realidad es natural , tanto como el tuyo , Yumi ; respondió girando la cabeza y sonriendo

-No sabia que se pudiera tener el color rosa de pelo de forma natural Aelita

-Si , se puede , a mucha gente le sorprende , `pero estoy acostumbrada , no hay problema

-La mancha de mi pelo también es natural , aunque mucha gente piensa que es teñido ; señaló el hijo Hermes apuntando a su pelo

-Bueno, el color de pelo no es lo que más os va servir de ahora en adelante, hijo de Hermes ; dijo Anna al mismo tiempo que cogía un cuchillo que tenía escondido en su bota izquierda y se colocaba justo detrás de Odd , poniéndolo contra su cuello. El , lejos de intimidarse , le da un codazo en el vientre , sufriente para hacerla retroceder , saca rápidamente una flecha de su carcaj , la pone en el arco , tensa la cuerda , y pone la punta de la flecha al lado de su cara , sonriendo ante su mirada asombrada

-¿Sorprendida? ; dijo el mientras bajaba el arco y volvía aponer la flecha en su sitio

-Mucho , eres muy rápido Odd , lo reconozco , pero les tengo algo de rencor a los hijos de Hermes ; dijo ella , volviendo a poner su arma en su lugar

-Si has de guardarle rencor a alguien por eso que sea a Luke , mi hermano , no a mi , al contrario que él , yo no me vendo a nada ni nadie ; dijo Odd , mientras apretaba el paso , enfadado

Diez minutos más tarde , ambos equipos estaban listos y preparados para la lucha. Entonces sonó la trompa , y el combate empezó. Como buenas hijas de Atenea , tanto Anna como Aelita habían diseñado un plan para conseguir la bandera enemiga , que consistía en un sencillo ataque multi-flanco para hacer que las líneas enemigas se distraigan y el frente de sus tropas avance entre medias de sus rivales fácilmente. En el bando azul , simplemente decidieron ir en pequeños grupos al campamento rival y dejar en el propio campamento un número de soldados como guardias. Eran tres equipos , en uno de ellos iba Jeremi , en el otro Ulrich y en tercero inba William. Mientras su grupo avanzaba por el bosque , uno de los soldados recibió un golpe que lo dejo KO al momento , era una emboscada : rápidamente llegó un grupo de unas diez personas a enfrentarles. Jeremi enfrentó a uno de los guerreros rivales con sorprendente habilidad

-¡Vaya hijo de Hefesto! ,! yo pensaba que tu solo hacías armas , no las blandías! ; dijo el muchacho , dando golpes a diestro y siniestro

-¡Y tu parece que es la primera vez que coges una espada! ; dijo Jeremi , al mismo tiempo que , de un golpe , rompía el arma de su adversario a la mitad y le daba un golpe con la empuñadura del arma , y se dirigía a ayudar a un compañero suyo en problemas

Lo mismo le pasaba al grupo de William , era evidente que se enfrentaban a las hijas de la diosa de la sabiduría , pero él era hijo de uno de los grandes , y , rival por rival , les obligaba a caer al suelo haciéndoles un pequeño corte en la pierna , lo suficiente como para dejarles en el suelo sin poder moverse. Ante él joven llegó una figura , que se quito la capa mientras aplaudía lentamente

-¡Bravo hijo de Hades , tienes una gran habilidad1 ; era Anna

-Vuestro truco de emboscarnos fue inteligente , pero supongo que nosotros lo fuimos más ; dijo William , mientras levantaba su arma

-¿Cómo? ; mientras Anna se dio la vuelta , vio a unos victoriosos Ulrich y Percy con la bandera de su equipo

-¿Cómo lo …qué?

-Lo reconozco hija de Atenea , vuestra estrategia fue inteligente , pero nosotros lo fuimos más ; dijo Ulrich ; pero no contasteis que entre nuestras filas había un hijo de Ares ; siguió Percy

-Los hijos de Ares nunca se caracterizaron por ser muy listos , sin ofender ; dijo Anna

-Pero este hijo de Ares piensa con la cabeza antes de actuar , lo que nos dio la ventaja , vosotras pensasteis que sería fácil de vencer con un poco de astucia , pero os salió mal ; acabó Jeremi

-Y yo que pensaba que los hijos del dios de la guerra violenta eran unos cabezas caliente…; murmuró Aelita

-Tranqui Aelita , siempre se puede aprender algo ; dijo Odd , mientras salía de unos arbustos y ponía su brazo sobre su hombro

-¡Odd! ; dijo ella , riendo ; ¡suéltame , tonto!

-¡Venga primita , reconoce que te encanta! ; dijo Odd , mientras la seguía abrazando

-¿Sois primos? ; preguntó curiosa Anna

-Si , bueno , primos segundos , pero nos conocemos desde pequeños; respondió el rubio

Oyeron entonces como se acercaba un caballo al galope , para encontrarse con Quirón , y acompañándole , el dios Dionisio , Dio para abreviar

-¡Enhorabuena , equipo…equipo…! ; Dio empezó , pero paró al momento , miro en una libretita , murmuró algo y continuó ; ¡Equipo azul! ; Dio se acercó a Percy y le concedió un pequeño trofeo con un hombre con una espada en alto y un casco en la otra mano bajo el brazo , tras lo cual , empezó a aplaudir. El aplauso se prolongó unos segundos , tras los cuales , vencedores y vencidos se dieron la mano amistosamente , y cada uno se fue con su grupo. Percy y Anna se fueron con los nuevos para guiarles en su primer día , mientras recorrían el campamento , indicándoles las cosas.

Tras anda un rato , llegaron a una cabaña con una espada al frente , y en su interior , un gimnasio perfectamente equipado , y las paredes repletas de armas , sobre todo espadas , lanzas , arcos y cuchillos , de todos los tamaños y formas

-Bien Ulrich , este es tu templo , normalmente , Ares y la gran mayoría de dioses construye un templo para que varios de sus hijos vivan en el , pero curiosamente hizo uno especialmente para ti ; dijo Percy

-Parece acogedora ; dijo el joven , mientras entraba

Siguieron andando hasta llegar a otro templo , en el cual había una forja con todas las herramientas que todo herrero quiere para sí , además de varios lugares para fundir los metales y zonas para moldear lo que se quiera forjar. Al mirar dentro , Jeremi se quedo boquiabierto , mientras corría al interior del templo , y empezaba a mirar mejor las paredes , repletas de todo tipo de herramientas , mientras el resto continuaba con la visita

-Supongo que no hace falta que le digamos que ese es su templo ; dijo Percy , mientras seguía acompañado del resto.

Andaron algo más hasta llegar a un templo con una alta tecnología en su interior , con ordenadores , y lo que parecían todos los juegos que un adolescente normal quisiera.

-En su día esto fue de Luke , pero tras lo que pasó , Hermes decidió dártelo a ti , Odd ; dijo Percy , mientras miraba al joven rubio , el cual asintió , mientras entraba

-¿Sabéis? papa me conoce bien ; dijo , entrando en el templo , mientras dejaba al resto seguir adelante ; ¡Adiós Aelita , te veré luego!

-¡Adiós Odd! ; respondió la joven , y cuando se dio la vuelta , vió a Percy algo triste

-¿Ocurre algo , Percy? ; preguntó Aelita

-Es solo lo que dijo Odd , tiene suerte de que su padre le cuide tan bien , otros semidioses no tienen tanta suerte ; respondió el joven

La joven solo asintió , entendiendo lo que dijo Percy. Avanzaron un poco más hasta llegar aun templo, que más que un templo parecía una biblioteca, con muchos libros en las estanterías , mapas en las paredes , y objetos de lo mas variado , desde aparatos de laboratorio a telescopios.

-Bien hermana Aelita , esta es nuestra parada , este templo lo construyó mama para mi , y ahora también vivirás aquí ; dijo Anna , mientras ambas jóvenes entraban y hablaban entre ellas.

Ya solo quedaban Percy y William

-Dime , tu eres hijo de Poseidón , ¿verdad? ; preguntó Will

-Si , tu y yo somos hijos de dos de los grandes ; respndió Percy

-¿Hay algún hijo de Zeus? ; volvió a preguntar

-Más bien hija

-¿Quién es ella?

-Por ahí viene ; dijoPercy , señalando a una joven de pelo negro y ojos azules acercándose a los chicos

-¡Hola Percy , quien es él? ; dijo la joven

-Hola Thalia , te presento a William , semidios hijo de nuestro tío ; respondió Percy

-Con que tu eres el hijo de hades , encantada , William ; dijo la joven conocida como Thalia

-Igualmente

-Tenia pensado acompañar a Will hasta su templo , ¿nos acompañas? ; dijo Percy

-Claro ; respondió la joven

Finalmente llegaron a una zona que tenía tres templo, formando un triangulo equilátero , y como ángulos había tres templos , uno para cada hijo de uno de los grandes

-Bien william , ya hemos llegado , he aquí tu templo ; dijo señalando a uno de los tres templos. En su interior había varios instrumentos de música , libros en las estanterías , pero se oían unos extraños ladridos…

-Ese no será… ; Will no pudo acabar la frase cuando un perro bastante grande se le tiró encima , tirándole al suelo mientras le lamía la cara

-¿Qué hace aquí un cerbero? ; preguntó Percy

-Supongo que es un regalo para Will ; dijo Thalia

Finalmente Will consiguió levantarse , algo aturdido por el recibimiento del animal

-Chicos , os presento a Asgard ,era mi perro cuando vivía sin conocer mi autentica naturaleza , al parecer el perro también tenía una naturaleza , digamos fuera de lo común ; dijo el joven , mientras acariciaba al perro

-¿Dónde estuviste durante la batalla , Thalia? , no te ví ; preguntó Percy

-Estuve con Quirón practicando un poco mis rayos , aun no los controlo del todo ;dijo ella , mientras se sonrojaba algo

-Eso me recuerda , William ,mañana tienes que ir con Quirón para aprender a usar tus poderes , siendo hijo del dios de la muerte , como te descontroles la podemos tener ; dijo Percy

-De acuerdo , entonces ; respondió el pelinegro

Mientras , en el edificio donde vivía Dionisio , la pitonisa se despertó de golpe , y , susurrando , dijo

-La destrucción ha despertado…

**Continuara…**

Bueno , ¿Qué os ha parecido? , como siempre , comentad ¡sobre lo que os gusta o no , dad ideas , y hasta la próxima . Ni Code Lyoko ni Percy Jackson me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes


	2. La profecía

**Código Olimpo **

Aquella noche se celebró un banquete para celebrar la victoria del equipo azul , y como homenaje a Percy , ya que se cumplía un año desde que devolvió el rayo al dios Zeus. Este estaba sentado junto a Anna y el resto de guerreros , mientras hablaban animadamente.

-Y el medico le dice ¡respire , respire! Jajjja ; rió Odd , tras contar el décimo chiste de la noche , pero ninguno de los presentes rió

-¿Es siempre así o solo porque bebió algo más de lo habitual? Preguntó Ulrich

-Es siempre así , pero se le coge cariño ; respondió Aelita , mientras miraba a su primo

-Por cierto Jeremi , ¿podrías afilarme la espada? Creo que la tengo algo desgastada ; dijo Anna , mirando al rubio

-Por supuesto , tráemela mañana ; respondió el joven

-¿Dónde aprendiste a ser herrero de esta manera Jeremi? Por que parece que te haya enseñado un grande del oficio ; dijo Percy , curioso

-Me enseñó mi padre , en su propia forja ; dijo el muchacho , sorprendiendo a todos

-Eso explica que a más de uno de mis soldados se les rompiera la espada tratando de golpearte , pero debe ser muy pesada ¿no? ; preguntó Aelita

-En realidad es tan ligera que puedo llevarla en una mano ; dijo el joven , haciendo una demostración

-Mola ; dijo Yumi , levantando un pulgar

-Yo pensaba que los dioses no podían ver a sus hijos mortales porque les hacían olvidar sus obligaciones ; dijo Will , bebiendo de su copa

-Y así es , pero como mi padre no desatendía sus obligaciones al enseñarme el oficio , Zeus le permitió cuidarme , debo decir que soy bastante afortunado en ese aspecto ; dijo el rubio , observando al resto

-Si , pocos dioses pueden hacer eso ; dijo Anna , observando el cielo

-Al menos se preocupan de que estemos bien ; dijo Thalia , mientras miraba a una nube

Todos asintieron al comentario de la semidiosa del rayo. En ese momento , llegó Grover , pero tras él había un grupo de nueve criaturas…

-¡Percy! ; dijo el satiro, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro de su amigo

-¡Grover! ¿Quiénes son tus acompañantes?; preguntó el joven

-Son los acompañantes de los nuevos ; señalo Grover. Junto a él había ocho figuras : tres sátiros , dos elfos , dos ninfas , y un centauro

-¿Cómo que acompañantes? ; preguntó Ulrich , observándoles

-Ellos son vuestros compañeros a partir de ahora , pero creedme , les conocéis de antes ; respondió Percy , mirando a Grover , que sonrió

-¿Les conocemos? ; dijo Jeremi , escéptico. En ese momento uno de los sátiros se le acercó , este tenía el pelo color marrón , tenía una pequeña barbita , ojos marrones y tenía un peto marrón con una espada en la vaina

-¿Ya no reconoces ni a tu familia , Jeremi? ; dijo el sátiro , mientras le miraba a los ojos

-¿Patrick? ; dijo el joven , con los ojos muy abiertos

-En realidad mi nombre es Helmut , pero tu a tu royo ; dijo él , mientras sonreía y le abrazaba

-¡Me alegra volver a verte!¿Per desde cuando…? Por que yo no recuerdo verte de , bueno…; dijo el chico , mientras se separaban

-En realidad lo soy de toda la vida , pero lo ocultaba ¿sorprendido?

-Mucho , y me alegra que tu seas mi acompañante , "Helmut" ; dijo Jeremi, entre comillas

Mientras ellos hablaban , los seres mitológicos se acercaron a los muchachos. Pese a conocer su naturaleza semidivina , aún les costaba entender esas cosas , apenas sabían que eran semidioses desde hace un mes, y aún se les antojaba raro , además de tener que aprender a utilizar armas a marchas forzadas. Uno de los elfos se acercó a Aelita , ella tenía el pelo color escarlata , ojos marrones , y su piel era de un bonito color azulado claro.

-Hola Aelita ; dijo la elfo

-Hola , según parece nos conocemos , pero perdona que no te reconozca , es que… ; dijo la joven , poniendo una mano tras la nuca

-Mi nombre es Puck , pero tu me conoces mejor por Laura ; dijo la elfo , mientras miraba a Aelita

-¿Laura? ; dijo la joven , mientras la abrazaba ; ¡Que bien , te echaba tanto de menos!

-Yo también me alegro de volverte a ver Aelita ; dijo Laura , mientras abrazaba a la semidiosa (no Laura Gauthier de Codigo Lyoko Evolution , otra , a esa la odio y no tiene cabida en este fic , al menos como buena…)

A William se le acercó otro de los sátiros , aunque este tenía el pelo negro y los ojos de color morado , dándole un aspecto algo sombrío. Tenía un peto de color negro y una vara en la espalda

-Me alegro de volverte a ver Willy ; dijo el sátiro , mientras ponía una mano en su hombro

-Déjame adivinar , el único que me llama así es mi amigo Fernan , ¿me equivoco? ; dijo el muchacho pelinegro , mientras le miraba a sus ojos color morado

-Llámame Rex ; dijo el sátiro , mientras se sentaba a su lado

El centauro se le acercó a Thalia. Este tenía un color blanco muy hermoso de cintura para abajo , en el pecho tenía una armadura color igualmente blanco con toques en rojo , y atada a su cintura tenía una gran lanza. Su color de pelo en la cabeza era negro en comparación con el blanco de abajo , y sus ojos eran marrones

-Hola Thalia , me alegro de que estés mejor , nos tuviste preocupados a todos ; dijo el hombre caballo

-Hola ¿Cómo te llamas? ; preguntó ella , curiosa

-Mi autentico nombre es Gaspar , aunque tu me conociste como Rafael ; respondió el joven , sonriéndola

-¿Rafael , eres tu? ; dijo la joven , emocionada

-El mismo que viste y galopa ; dijo el centauro , abrazando a su vieja amiga

El tercer sátiro se acercó a Ulrich , este tenía el pelo color cobrizo , ojos naranjas , unos pequeños cuernos como los de Grover , su peto era de color rojo intenso

-Ulrich , me alegra verte ; dijo el sátiro

-Me alegra verte a ti también , Fill ; dijo el muchacho , dando un golpe amistoso en la espalda

-Mi autentico nombre es Abel ; respondió el acompañante

-Te sienta bien ser mitad cabra , ¿sabes?

-Gracias

El segundo elfo se fue junto a Yumi , que la miraba sorprendida. Sus cabellos eran de color jade , y su piel color azul cian le daban al elfo un aspecto casi divino

-Hola Yumi , me presento , mi nombre e Kiara , pero tu me conoces más como Gabrielle ; dijo la elfo , sonriendo

-Me alegra verte , pero reconozco que , bueno , es un poco…

-¿Raro? Si , los elfos somos así , además , apenas hace un mes que sabes quien es tu autentica madre , y aun tienes que acostumbrarte , pero aquí Percy , ni veinticuatro horas desde que supo que su papa era Poseidón , y ya estaba de camino al Hades para rescatar a su madre ; dijo la elfo , mirando al chico

-¿De verdad?

-Tan cierto como tú (muy de la película de Hércules , ¿no?)

-Increíble

Una ninfa se acercó a Odd , la cual la miró impresionado , era muy hermosa , de pile color esmeralda claro , y ojos color perla

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres muy guapa? ; dijo el semidios , sonriendo , pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que dijo , y se puso las manos en la boca , sonrojándose

La ninfa rió , ; Mi nombre es Xion , pero tu me conoces más como Emily ; dijo la ninfa

-¿Tu eres Emily? ; dijo el muchacho , sorprendido ; Vaya …; dijo el joven .

-No te preocupes Odd , te defenderé de todo ; dijo la ninfa , poniendo una mano en el pecho

-Gracias , siempre has sido una muy buena amiga ; dijo Odd , sonriendo

-No hay de que Odd , para lo que sea ; respondió la ninfa

Por último , pero no menos importante , la otra ninfa se fue con Anna , que la miró sorprendida

-Yo pensaba que vosotros os ibais a ir con los nuevos ; dijo Anna

-Cierto , pero yo tendría que haber venido hace un tiempo , pero por circunstancias s, tuve que venir ahora ; respondió la ninfa. Esta tenía el pelo de un rubio platino , y la piel era de color naranja , aunque parece piel humana. Era la que más podía hacerse pasar por humana , dejando el echo de que sus ojos eran color magenta

-Entonces tu eres la acompañante que se supone que era mía , pero que por circunstancias no pudiste venir ; dijo la joven

-Exacto , pero me presento , mi nombre es Zafiro , pero tu me conoces más por Sandra ; dijo la ninfa

Lagrimas llenaron los ojos de Anna , pues no se habían visto en varios años , y ahora se reencontraban , tenían mucho de que hablar. Cunado pararon , un ratito después , Anna preguntó

-¿Y que pasó?

-Tenía que controlar mejor mis poderes , no los sabía controlar del todo , y tuve que retrasarme más , porque si no hubiera sido una locura.

Estuvieron hablando entre ellos durante una hora , cuando llegó Quirón , a trote tendido , lo cual no era buena señal

-¡Percy , Annabeth , Thaelia ¡ ¿Dónde están los nuevos semidioses?

-Están junto a sus compañeros ¿por? ; respondió Percy , preocupado

-Decidles que vengan todos a la cabaña de Dionisios , es urgente , y vosotros también ; dijo Quirón , corriendo a traes del campo en dirección a la casa

-Me pregunto que quera Quirón.., ; dijo Thalia , miándole a traves del bosque

-No lo sé , pero conociéndole , debe ser importante ; dijo Percy , encaminándose hacia donde estaban sus nuevos amigos

Llegando al corazón de la fiesta , un grupo comandado por Odd se había colado en el templo que Dionisio tenía en el campamento y tomaron "prestadas" varias botellas de su despensa , y , como era de suponer , el alcohol corrió por la fiesta de mano en mano como si agua de una cascada se tratara. Cuando llegaron , más de uno ya tenía una pequeña borrachera , por suerte aquella noche Dionisio , que estaba preocupado , no estaba para fiestas , y tampoco llegó a más. Los nuevos guerreros estaban hablando con sus compañeros cuando , a cada grupo , llegó uno de los mensajeros de Quirón , y juntos , marcharon a saber que era lo que tenía tan preocupado al centauro.

-¿Qué es tan grave como para que nos llamaras , Quirón? ; pidió Anna , entrando a la casa junto al resto. Allí ya estaba el hermano de Percy , Tyson y, claro , los nuevos dieron un respingo para atrás en cuanto le vieron con su característico único ojo

-Bueno , antes de nada , muchachos , os presento a … ; Empezó Quirón , pero fue cotado por el muchacho

-Hola , soy Tyson , hijo de Poseidón y hermano de Percy ; dijo Tyson , mientras se les acercaba. Tenia el pelo largo con rizos de color marrón , y su ojo era de color tierra.

-Ho..hola ; dijeron todos casi a la vez

-Ellos son los nuevos de los que te hablé , Tyson ; dijo Percy

-Tranquilos chicos , no muerdo ; dijo el muchacho , riendo

-Echas las presentaciones ; habló una voz , que resultó ser Dio ; Tenemos que mostraros algo ; dijo el dios , pasando a través del salón y subiendo por las escaleras. Los nueve semidioses y sus ocho acompañantes siguieron a Dio por las escaleras , y se quedaron al pié de una puerta de madera

-Esta es la sala del oráculo , aquí os hablará de lo que ha visto .Yo me voy , pero vosotros tenéis que escuchar la profecía ; acabó , mientras volvía a bajar las escaleras

Era una sala pequeña , pero muy bien amueblada ,con varios divanes en los lados. Mientras iban entrando , las velas que había en el interior se encendieron con una llama de color azul fatuo. Ante ellos había una persona inclinada en sus rodillas , con una manta cubriéndole el cuerpo. Cuando hubieron entrado todos , la figura habló

-La profecía esta cumpliéndose… ; susurró la figura

-¿Qué profecía es esa , Oráculo de Delfos? ; preguntó Percy , acercándose

Los nuevos se impresionaron sobre lo dicho por Percy , estaban ante el mismísimo oráculo de Delfos , el más importante del mundo antiguo. Querían preguntar , pero parece que hay cosas más importantes antes

-Si , hijo de Poseidón , esta es la profecía ; dijo el Oráculo ; Cuando el hombre toque las estrellas , y cuando los descendientes se unan, el primer mal despertará , y , liberándose de sus cadenas , destruirá el mundo. Solo los descendientes pararan al mal , pero para ello un sacrifico será necesario… ; dijo el oráculo , mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-¿Cuál es ese mal? ; preguntó Anna , acercándose hasta ala altura de Percy

-Un mal más antiguo que los Olímpicos , y tan poderoso , que ni los rayos de Zeus , los envites de Poseidón ni las garras de almas de Hades pudieron con él. Solo lo pararon lo suficiente como para poder encadenarlo y tirarlo al Tártaro junto a Cronos , pero incluso Cronos le teme…

-¿Qué puede ser tan poderoso como para que Cronos le tenga miedo? ; murmuró Grover

-Nada bueno desde luego ;respondió Percy ; Gracias gran Oráculo ; dijo Percy , inclinadote un poco en señal de respeto , y , junto al resto , salir del cuarto

Cuando bajaron , los nuevos estaban un tanto asustados por lo dicho por el oráculo , y Percy , Anna , Thaelia y Grover tenían un semblante serio, lo que preocupo a Dio y a Quirón

-¿Qué dijo el oráculo , Percy? ; dijo Dio

Percy contó lo que ijo el oráculo. Al acabar , Dionisio mostraba un rostro serio , pensando en lo dicho

-Seguramente se refiera con lo de "cuando el hombre toque las estrellas" a la llegada del hombre a la Luna y al espacio , y con lo de "cuando los descendientes se unan" a vosotros ; señaló Dio a Percy y sus amigos

-¿Y nosotros que? Porque el oráculo no nos mencionó ; dijo Ulrich

-El oráculo os mencionó antes , por estáis aquí ; respondió Quirón

-¿Nos mencionó? ; dijo Odd , mirando al centauro

-Si ; respondió Dio ; el oráculo estuvo hace un mes hablando de una profecía y de unos descendientes , pero no sabíamos a quienes o a que se referían. Después , dijo que dos hijos de Poseidón , dos de Atenea , uno de Hades , otro de Ares , uno de Hefesto , otro de Hermes y de Zeus eran esos descendientes , y por eso os pedimos que vinierais , por que erais los únicos que cumplíais con las condiciones ; acabó el dios

-Entonces ¿somos nosotros los de la profecía? ; dijo William , impresionado

-Así es , pero me temo que ese mal primigenio no sabemos quien es , aunque lo creemos ; dijo Quirón

-¿Y bien? , preguntó Aelita

-Creemos que ese mal podría ser la titanide del mal y del caos Xana ; respondió Quirón

-¿Xana? ; cuestionaron todos a coro

-En la Titanomaquia , Xana fue la única que pudo hacer frente a los tres hermanos a la vez , y solo con ayuda de los otros tres olímpicos pudieron pararle , aunque no fue fácil ; respondió Dio

-¿Hizo frente a los tres grandes sola? Vaya , si que es dura ; comentó Jeremi

-Mucho , solo gracias a que la encadenaron en un despiste pudieron encerrarla en Tártaro, y hay sigue , hasta ahora , por lo que parece ; acabó Quirón

-Para evitar fugas , Hades decidió encerarla en una esfera , la cual tiene en su castillo en Tártaro ; dijo Dio

-Y esa esfera la tiene muy bien custodiada , pero si la profecía la ha dicho el oráculo de Delfos , me temo que se va ha cumplir; siguió Quirón

-Por lo tanto , chicos , preparaos , por que el combate que os espera será el mayor de todos ; acabó Dio, mientras abría la puerta de su templo , e invitaba al resto a salir

Una vez fuera , todos se miraron desconcertados

-¡Pero como narices vamos a parar nosotros algo que ni nuestros padres pudieron parar! ; se quejó Will

-Ni idea , pero me que tendremos que hacerlo ; dijo Thalia

-¿Ese oráculo nunca se equivoca , verdad? ; dijo Jeremi , mirando a Percy. Este solo asintió

-Pues estamos metidos en una buena , por que mencionó algo de un sacrificio

-Es verdad , eso también es preocupante ; siguió Rex , cruzando los brazos

-De todas formas , ya nos preocuparemos por eso mañana , es tarde , y si nuestro destino es salvar al mundo , necesitaremos estar en forma para mañana ; dijo Grover , desperezándose

-Grover tiene razón , tenemos que estar despiertos mañana ;sentenció Patrick , junto a Jeremi

-En ese caso , hasta mañana ; dijeron las hermanas hijas de Atenea , que junto a la elfo Puck y Rafael (el centauro) , se fueron a su templo. Siguiendo su ejemplo , todos se fueron al suyo , excepto Percy , que se fue con Yumi al suyo , uno muy cercano al de Ulrich , y con mucha decoración en el interior , bastante agradable , a decir verdad

**Montes Cárpatos , Rumania**

Una figura de un joven encapuchado se encontraba observando la hermosa Luna llena de aquella noche de verano. Se quito la capucha que llevaba , dejando al aire su corto pelo color rubio , y sus ojos negros

-Señor ; dijo una voz tras el . La figura se dio la vuelta ,y observó una segunda persona igualmente vestida , y arrodillada en el suelo

-¿Cómo te ha ido la investigación , Roger? ; preguntó , observándole

-Ha sido muy fructífera señor , ya sé donde se encuentran las diez reliquias para liberar de su encierro al mal ; respondió la figura

-Perfecto , perfecto , puedes retirarte ; dijo la primera figura , dándose la vuelta

-Pronto , muy pronto , el Olimpo caerá , y yo serré su dueño ; susurró la figura , sonriendo…

**Continuará . . . **

**( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )**

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿cambiaríais algo? Siento la tardanza , pero como tuve cosas que ahcer. Espero que os este gustando , y otos los acompañantes , excepto Grover , son míos y de mi invención , y cualquier cercanía con la realidad de los libros o de las películas es pura coincidencia. Dicho esto , comentad , dad vuestra opinión, seguid viendo , y como siempre , que la imaginación os acompañe.


	3. Las reliquias

**Código Olimpo **

Los semidioses estuvieron toda la noche intentando conciliar en sueño , puesto que , entre la emoción de la aventura que les espera , y la juerga que había fuera , no pudieron dormir hasta bien entrada la noche , y algunos ni eso. A la mañana siguiente , muchos de ellos tenían unas grandes ojeras por la falta de sueño , excepto Odd

-Por el amor de Zeus Odd , ¿como puedes estar así de despejado? ; le dijo Xion , mirándole

-Xion , amihga mía , debehrías sabher que a mi no me dehspierta ni un huracán; comentó el muchacho , mientras comía

-¿Siempre como así o solo hoy? ; comentó Jeremi , mirando a la ninfa

-Si , Odd ganó un par de concursos de haber quien come más en menos tiempo ; dijo ella

-Ya ; respondió el rubio ; A este paso se va ha atragantar

Mientras ellos desayunaban en la cantina , aparecieron Percy y Anna

-Buenos dias compañeros ; dijo el muchacho ; ¿Buena noche?

Todo el grupo gruño menos Odd y Jeremi

-Por cierto Anna , cuando quieras me das tu espada para que te la prepare ; dijo Jeremi , mientras cogía de su vaso

-Gracias , pero ya lo he hecho yo misma ; respondió la joven , orgullosa

-¿A si? ¿Y como te ha quedado? ; dijo el rubio , sorprendido

-observa ; dijo la joven , sacando su espada

Jeremi la tomo , la observo durante unos segundos , y esbozando una sonrisa , dijo

-Se nota que es la primera vez que lo haces ; comemtó

Anna le miró extrañado

-¿Y eso?

-Mira ; dijo , señalando la hoja ; Está mal afilada , se supone que debe quedar igual en ambos lados , además , el filo de la espada no puede superar los dos tercios de la hoja , y en esta le supera ampliamente , a no ser que quieras que tus enemigos te la rompan ; dijo el muchacho , haciendo ver los fallos ; Es más , ni siquiera está bien compensada , se va a los lados , esta espada hay que rehacerla , mañana la tendrás ; finalizó , mirándola . a medida que hablaba , la ira la iba invadiendo

-¿Acabaste ya? ; dijo ella irritada

-Si quieres esta tarde te puedes pasar y te enseño un par de trucos; contestó Jer , a lo que la semidiosa solo bufo. Todos se rieron ante u actitud

-De todas formas para ser la primera vez , y de forma autodidacta por lo que supongo , está bastante bien , te felicito , Anna ; dijo Jer , sentándose

Aelita , que se encontraba en las nubes hasta ese momento , se despertó en el acto

-¡Yo también! ; dijo ella , mirándole. Todos la miraron extrañados , y ella , ante la atención , se sonrojo ligeramente

-¡Qu..quiero decir , que ha mi también me gustaría ir a esa clase , ¡si no te importa , claro! ; señaló ella m, algo roja

Jermi sonrió

-Cla..claro Aelita , puedes venir si quieres ; dijo el joven , mirándola

Después de eso , los tres se fueron , dejando al resto de la banda en la cantina

-Suertudo ; murmuró Grover , a lo que los otros sátiros asintieron

-¿Y eso? , comentó Will

-Porque va ha estar SOLO en una fragua , con lo caliente que pueden estar esos sitios , con DOS semidiosas , ¿no te dice eso nada? ; señaló Helmut(Patrick)

-¡No tengo intención de dejarles solos en ese sitio , yo también voy! ; dijo , más bien grito Percy , ante esa perspectiva , corriendo en la dirección

-¡Así me gusta Percy , marcando territorio! ; le grito Grover , riendo. Todos le miraron un poco mal ; ¿Qué?

-Esa no es forma de hablar a un amigo tío ;señaló Ulrich a lo obvio

-Además , Jeremi no tiene interés en Anna , sino en otra personita ; comentó Yumi

-¿y esa es…? ; dijeron todos

-¿No es obvio? , Jeremi siente algo por Aelita , y lo mismo pasa con Aelita, hay feeling , lo noto ; dijo ella , mirando en la dirección de la casa de Jeremi

-Pues yo no he notado nada ; murmuró Odd

-Eso será porque Yumi es hija de Afrodita , eso le vendrá por naturaleza ; respondió Thalia

-Seguramente ; acabó la japonesa , levantándose ; Bueno , tengo que irme , mis hermanas me quieren llevar a conocer a las ninfas , según parece es habitual entre ellos hacer fiestas ; dijo la chica , mientras se alejaba

-¡Oh si , las juergas que se corren mis hermanas con las hijas de Afro son legendarias desde la era del mito! , tenemos que ir Oddy ; dijo Xion , agarrada del brazo de Odd

-¿Oddy? ; se medio rió Aelita ; ¿desde cuando le llamas así?

-Desde nuestra infancia , es un mote cariñoso , ¿verdad que sí , Oddy?

El chico solo asintió

-Me temo que , aunque quisiéramos ir , tendremos que saltarnos esa fiesta; dijo Will , miándoles ; Os recuerdo que tenemos una misión y debemos salir para allá de inmediato

-Jo , es verdad ; dijo Xion , haciendo un puchero ; Bueno , da igual , en esas fiestas nunca pasa nada emocionante , solo alcohol ; dijo la ninfa

-Es verdad ; siguió Ulrich ; ayer me invitaron a entrar , pero desde fuera se oía que nada bueno pasaba ahí dentro , os juro que oí gemidos, a saber la que organizan ahí dentro ; acabó el hijo de Ares

Mientras ellos hablaban , Quirón y Dio estaban reunidos en la casa del segundo para decidir el plan de actuación

-¿Lo saben ya en el Olimpo?

-Desde luego , la noticia ha volado a la velocidad de la luz , Hermes la ha llevado desde lo alto del Olimpo a los abismos del Tártaro , todos los dioses saben a que nos enfrentamos ; respondió el dios

-Creo que los nuevos deberían recibir un entrenamiento para que cojan manejo con la espada ; siguió el centauro

-Eso es lo que tu piensas , pero estoy seguro que nuestros jóvenes guerreros se dejarán llevar y esta noche ya estarán fuera del campamento

-Esperemos que te equivoques Dio

-De todas formas , la única forma de que Xana vuelva es teniendo las seis reliquias de la gran guerra , y todas están muy bien vigiladas , considero que los chicos deberían conseguir al menos una de ellas para impedir que el hechizo se lleve a cabo ; sentenció el dios

-¿Cuáles son esas reliquias?

-Son las tres armas que usaron los Olímpicos en la gran guerra , el tridente de Poseidón , las garras de muerte de Hades y el primer rayo de Zeus , además de otros tres objetos , esta vez de Xana : su casco , su armadura , su lanza , su escudo , su capa y su colgante , en total , diez objetos

-Pero tres de las seis reliquias están en manos de uno de los tres grandes, es imposible que alguien se las robe ; dijo Quirón , mirando al dios , que se había dado la vuelta

-En eso te equivocas , esas armas ya no son utilizadas por ninguno de los tres grandes : el tridente que Poseidón usó en la gran guerra está en la ciudad de Atlantis , las garras de Hades en Jerusalén , y el rayo que usó Zeus , en un martillo en los países escandinavos ; concretó el dios

-¿Cómo pudieron dejarse los Olímpicos unas armas tan importantes en lugares como esos? ; dijo Quirón , algo enfadado

-En realidad , los escondieron allí a posta , para hacer más difícil encontrarlos , pero me temo que tendremos que encontrarlo antes nosotros que el enemigo si no queremos que el mundo acabe hecho cenizas ; dijo el dios , observando por la ventana

-Iré a avisar a los muchachos , en seguida vuelvo ; dijo Quirón , saliendo por la puerta al trote

Tras una hora de explicaciones , los chicos supieron que hacer : encontrar las reliquias antes que sus contrincantes , y cuanto más encuentren , mejor

-¿Sabemos donde están el casco , la armadura y la lanza de Xana? ; preguntó Ulrich

-El casco está en Kenia , la armadura en Rusia , y la lanza en España , de los otros no tengo ni idea , pero haciendo un poco de radiestesia descubriremos su situación ; respondió el dios , indicando los puntos

-Bueno , ya sabemos que tenemos que hacer , así que propongo partir mañana mismo para encontrar las reliquias ; dijo Percy , observando a todos , que solo asintieron

-Me temo que eso es imposible muchacho , antes debemos informar en el Olimpo , además , ni siquiera sabemos quien es nuestro rival para con las reliquias ; habló Quirón

En ese momento , se oyó un estruendo enorme , que hizo que todos saltaran

-¿Qué ha sido eso? ; gritó Dionisio

-Creo que ha sido eso ; señaló Odd a lo que se les acercaba. Era un enorme oso metálico , con los ojos color púrpura , que destilaba por la boca unas llamas color púrpura , que hacía que todo se pudriera en el acto , dejando un olor horroroso , además de enormes garras y dientes muy afilados , en resumen , una autentica maquina de matar. Po suerte , no penetró en el campamento gracias a la barrera protectora

-¿Quien ha mandado eso? ; dijo asustado Rex

-He sido yo ; dijo una voz desde el bosque

Ante ellos se presentó un hombre cuya piel era color rojo sangre , pelo negro azabache , ojos púrpura , y una mirada cruel , que , junto a sus colores nada habituales , le daba un aspecto demoníaco

-¿Quién eres? ; le gritó Percy

-Yo soy el hijo de Xana , llámame Frey , y he venido aquí para erradicar a la escoria mortal que intenta derrotar a mi madre ; grito el ser , mientras penetraba la barrera sin dificultad , para horror de todos los presentes

-¡¿Como coño has pasado la barrera de Zeus?! ; grito Helmut , poniéndose ante Jeremi

-Porque a mi no me afecta esa entupida ley creada por mi hermano mayor ; dijo el ser , sonriendo con suficiencia

-No..no eres un semititan ; murmuró William , asustado

-Jjjajja , no , soy un titan al completo , hijo de Cronos y de Xana , y semi hermano de los seis Olímpicos principales ; se proclamó Frey

-¿Cómo es posible tal cosa? ; dijo Dionisio

-Fácil , Xana me concibió antes de la Titanomaquia , y como era demasiado pequeño para luchar , no combatí , pero fui encerrado igualmente en Tártaro junto a los míos , ¡y ahora , ha llegado la hora de vengarse , matando primero a los hijos! ; gritó Frey , furioso ante el recuerdo , y gritando toda clase de obscenidades en griego antiguo , saltó sobre los jóvenes semidioses

El primero en recibir el envite fue William , que salió disparado contra unos árboles cercanos , mientras Odd disparaba varias flechas contra el titán , pero sin ningún resultado

-Mierda , mis flechas no sirven ; dijo enfadado Odd

-Déjame probar a mi ; pidió Percy , mientras sacaba su espada , y arremetiendo contra el titán

Ese fue el único momento en el que el ser sintió algo de miedo , pero sin amedrentarse , sacó la suya propia , y combatió contra el titán

-Tenemos que ayudar a Percy , dudo que pueda contra un titán el solo ; dijo Yumi , mientras se acercaba al resto

-Vale , ¿Qué propones? ; dijo Anna , mientras se acercaba

-Creo que deberíamos llamar su atención , para que se distraiga ; contestó ella

-Muy bien ; siguió Grover , que se acercó un poco

-¡Eh tu , cara huevo! ; grito Grover

Frey giró su cara mientras esquivaba un mandoble de Percy

-¡Si , te hablo a ti ¡ ¿Sabes que pareces un mono con esteroides? ; volvió a gritar

Frey se dio la vuelta del todo , mientras Percy le miraba confundido , y observando la extraña escena

-¿Cómo me has llamado , patas de cabra? ; musitó Frey , con ira en los ojos

Grover no se dejó amedrentar…mucho , y volvió a gritar , aunque un poco más bajo ; ¡Mono con esteroides!

La ira de Frey llegó a su punto álgido , y , lanzándose contra Grover , fue dispuesto a dejarle echo puré al sátiro , momento que aprovechó Percy para clavarle la espada por la espada , y saliendo esta por el otro lado , haciéndole parar de inmediato

-ARRRRRRR ; grito el ser , cerrando con fuerza los ojos , mientras sangre brotaba de la herida

-Dile a tu madre ; empezó ha hablar Percy ; Que pensamos patearle su gordo trasero hasta que nos duelan los pies , y que como se atreva a intentar alguna jugada sucia , se las tendrá que ver con nosotros , ¿te ha quedado suficientemente claro? ; acabó Percy

Frey solo asintió , y Percy retiro la hoja , haciendo que el titán se tambaleara , y , agarrando se la herida con la mano , se retiro , al mismo tiempo que esta se cerraba gracias al poder divino del ser

-La próxima vez que nos veamos , sentiréis la ira de un titán en todo su esplendor , hoy estaba desprevenido , pero la próxima vez no será así ; dijo, mirando con odio puro al grupo , y alejándose del lugar

Los muchachos miraron estupefactos al ser , y , asegurándose que este ya no podía oírles , gritaron todos fuertes gritos de júbilos

-WOOA ; como mola tío ; gritó Odd , chocando la mano con Percy y Ulrich

-Somos los mejores , acabamos de derrotar a todo un titán ; comentó Aelita, saltando de alegría

-No creáis ni que por un momento le habéis derrotado , chicos ; habló Quirón , detrás de ellos

-Pero ha huido Quirón , se ha largado con el rabo entre las piernas ; comentó Thalia , mirando al centauro

-Es un titán e inmortal , y no se si os habéis fijado , pero la herida que le hizo Percy se le curo pocos segundos después de que Percy sacara su espada , si se ha ido no fue por que estaba asustado o derrotado , es por que ya sabía lo que había venido aquí a buscar , lo único que le habéis herido es el orgullo , y eso solo provocará problemas ; explicó Quirón

-¿El orgullo? ;repitió Abel (el acompañante de Ulrich)

-Si Fill , Percy ha conseguido herirle , eso le ha herido el orgullo profundamente , gracias a su naturaleza divina , la espada pudo atravesarle , si hubiera sido unas espada normal , se hubiera roto , como pasó con las flechas de Odd ; señaló Quirón

-Entiendo , supongo que es por que con esta papa consiguió derrotar a cronos en el pasado

-Si , esa espada fue la única de entre las espadas Olímpicas en conseguir dañar al titán ; contó Dio , mientras se acercaba

-En ese caso tenemos un as bajo la manga ; dijo Jeremi ; podremos usar esa espada para dañar a enemigos que armas normales no le puedan hacer daño ; señaló el joven

-Exacto Jeremi , pero antes de nada , hay que recoger este estropicio ; dijo Dio , señalando al campo que hay delante ,desbrozado por la llegada de Frey

Una hora más tarde , y gracias a la colaboración de todos , el terreno parecía como nuevo , además , cortesía de una hija de Demeter , el jardín estaba bastante hermoso. Esa tarde-noche , el grupo se reunió en la cabaña de Dio

-Bien chicos , como no podemos ir de sitio en sitio buscando las reliquias porque sería perder el tiempo , le he encargado a Hermes que me trajera un detector ; dijo Dio

-¡te salió caro? ; le preguntó Quirón

-En realidad , como es mi hermano , le he prometido una botella de vino por el recado , y el ha aceptado gustoso , le he colocado un vino de una cosecha muy mala ; dijo el dios , sonriendo al centauro. Quirón solo negó con la cabeza

En ese momento , la puerta sonó

-¡Entra Hermes , precisamente hablábamos de ti

Mientras Dio hablaba , un hombre de aspecto joven entraba , ataviado con una toga estilo griega , un casco con alas , y unas converses rojas también con alas.

-¡Dio , hermano querido , ¿Cómo estas? ; dijo el dios , abrazándole con efusividad ; Hace quinientos años que no te veía , ¿Cómo te va , pequeño tonel de vino?

-Muy bien gracias Hermes , pero , por favor , dame lo que te he pedido , es urgente

-Ah , si claro , toma ; dijo el dios ,sacando de su casaca una caja con unos rayos en su tapa

Mientras salía , Hermes miró a su hijo , y sonriendo , le toco el pelo y se lo revolvió

-¿Te gusto tu templo , hijo? ; preguntó el dios , mirandole

-Si , gracias por preocuparte ; respondió el joven

-Me alegro , a por cierto , la carta que le mandaste a esa chica , ya la ha recibido… ; dijo el dios , guiñándole un ojo

Odd se puso un poco rojo por eso

-Creo… que te la encontraras muy pronto , ah , por cierto , tu carta le ha gustado mucho , creo que te dirá que si ; siguió el dios , mientras salía

-¡Adiós Dio , ha sido un placer verte , ya me darás la botella en la reunión de mañana! ; se despidió el dios , saliendo por la puerta , mientras salía volando a una velocidad increíble al cielo , dejándose de ver en unos instantes

-Bueno , ha sido interesante ;dijo Tyson , después de unos segundos de silencio , , mientras todos se giraban para ver a Dio

-Bien , este es el amuleto que seguiréis para dar con las reliquias ; dijo Dio, sacando una brújula color dorada con señas en griego antiguo realmente hermoso ; La brújula indica la reliquia más cercana y su localización ; siguió Dio , cuando la brújula se movió giró hasta el oeste ,y en la pate de abajo aparecía _Atlántida_

-Bien muchachos , la primera reliquia que debéis recuperar es el tridente de tu padre , Percy , mañana por la mañana temprano saldréis ; dijo Dio , mientras miraba a todos

-¿Pero como vamos a encontrar la Atlántida , si está hundida? ; se quejó Gaspar (compañero de Thalia)

-Eso es algo que no os puedo contestar básicamente porque yo también estoy bastante perdido , y ahora , a dormir , que es tarde ; dijo el dios , haciendo que todos se marcharan de la casa

-Por una vez creo que dio tiene razón , vamos a acostarnos , y mañana partiremos hacia donde quiera que se encuentre la Atlántida ; dijo Grover , mientras todos se iban a su choza

Mientras ellos se iban a sus chozas , una figura les observaba desde las sombras , mientras sonreía…

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

Bueno , ¿Qué os parece?¿os gusta no os gusta , que cambiaríais y que no? Como siempre , comentad lo que os salga de vuestra alma , dadme vuestra opinión , espero que os guste , seguid leyendo , y me disculpo por no subir muy a menudo , pero esta tarde me puse y he escrito todo esto en ella , así que es un record para mí, Bueno , espero que estéis disfrutando de la historia , cualquier cosa la comentáis , hasta la próxima y que la inspiración y la imaginación os acompañen ,


	4. Enemigo conocido

Código Olimpo

Capitulo 4

El sol despuntaba ya en el campamento mestizo. A la entrada , se podía ver un número bastante grande de jóvenes , todos ellos con mochilas a sus espaldas. Ante ellos se encontraba la imponente figura de un centauro , que les habló

-Jóvenes guerreros , la misión que se os ha encomendado es de vital importancia , debéis encontrar las diez reliquias de Xana y llevarlas hasta aquí , en terreno seguro , para evitar que Xana , titán de la destrucción resucite. Aunque con que encontréis una es suficiente para impedir que despierte , lo ideal es que encontréis varias , para así tener más posibilidades de obtener la victoria

-Os recuerdo que la primera reliquia que ha despertado es el tridente de Poseidón en la Atlántida , pero me temo que no sabemos como llegar hasta allí , así que eso tendréis que descubrirlo vosotros mismos ; le siguió Dio , que se encontraba a su derecha

Los jóvenes asintieron , y , uno por uno , subieron a la camioneta que les habían preparado

-¿Quién conduce? ; preguntó Gaspar

-¡Yo! ; dijo Grover , detrás de él , y sentándose en el sillón , mientras encendía el motor ; Jojooo ; como ruge esta preciosidad ; dijo el sátiro , mientras apretaba el pedal de aceleración , haciendo sonar con fuerza el motor

-Deja de hacer eso , lo único que haces es gastar gasolina ; le recriminó Yumi , mientras se sentaba junto a Kiara (su compañera elfo)

-Vale , vale ; dijo este ; bien chicos , a la aventura , próxima parada , Atlántida ; dijo este , con voz de teleoperadora , lo que hizo que algunos rieran

-Ay madre ; dijo de repente Rex , haciendo que todo el mundo le mirase ; ¿Cómo vamos ha hacer nosotros para pasar desapercibidos entre los humanos? ; dijo este , asustado

-Tranquilo , tengo esto ; dijo Anna , mientras rociaba un poco de lo que parecía colonia en sus patas. Al instante , se convirtieron en piernas humanas ;m esto hará que lo que es mítico parezca común ; siguió ella , ante la mirada sorprendida del sátiro

-¿Algo más antes de partir , lo tenéis todo ,DNI , seguridad social , dinero , algo…? ; pidió el sátiro. Todos asintieron , tras comprobarse , y , entonces si , la furgoneta partió del campamento.

Durante la hora siguiente , las ansias de nuevas aventuras hizo que todos hablara entre ellos , recodando los buenos tiempos que pasaron juntos , pero ,un rato más tarde , el poder de Morfeo pudo con muchos de ellos , y los únicos que permanecían despiertos eran Percy , Grover , Anna y Jeremi

-¿No puedes dormir , Jeremi? ; le dijo ella al rubio , mientras le miraba

-No , tengo muchas ideas dándome vueltas ; respondió el , algo nervioso

-¿Te importa si…? ; empezó ella , pero el la cortó

-Estaba pensando como es posible que nosotros seamos los elegidos por el destino para ser los salvadores del mudo , cuando la gran mayoría de nosotros no tenía ni idea de que éramos semidioses hasta hace poco más de una semana ; siguió el chico

-¿Sabes? , al principio yo tampoco mecería capaz de hacer nada , nunca había notado nada fuera de lo habitual en un ser humano común , no destacaba en ningún deporte , ni tampoco en notas , se podía decir que era incluso mediocre , mi máxima nota era un siete ; decía ella , tocando cariñosamente la mano de su compañero ; pero , un día , me encontraba increíble , como nunca antes , era capaz de hacer de todo , e incluso hice que un profesor , el de química , durara de lo que decía , deberías de haber visto su cara ; dijo la muchacha, mientras reía ligeramente

-Siendo hija de Atenea , es normal que seas sabía , ¿pero que hay de mi , el hijo de Hefesto? En lo único que soy bueno es en trabajos con las manos ; dijo el chico

-Eh Jeremi , te puedo asegurar que tener buenas manos es muy útil en algunos momentos , te lo aseguro , jejje ; dijo Grover , pero recibió una colleja de Percy

-¿Qué , que he dicho ahora? ; se quejó

-Que eres un bruto ; le recriminó

-No pasa nada , de verdad ; dijo Jer , mientras miraba a ambos

-Por cierto gracias por enseñarme a pulir una espada en condiciones , te lo agradezco ;dijo ella , sonriéndole

-De nada

-Aunque creo que Aelita no vino a la fragua por que le interesara la clase…; comentó Anna

-¿A que te refieres? ; le preguntó curioso el muchacho

-Que tendrías que haber visto como se sonrojo la chica en cuanto entró por la puerta ; señaló Anna

-Bueno , es una fragua , es normal que sintiera calor al entrar ; dijo el chico, pero la chica negó

-No no ,no se puso colorada por el calor , se puso colorada cuando te vio quedarte con el dorso desnudo , casi empieza a sangrar por la nariz de cómo se puso ; dijo ella , mientras reía ; además , tengo que decirlo , ella estaba más atenta a tus movimientos que a lo que decías ; siguió ella

Jeremi se puso ligeramente rojo

-Si…si me quito la camisa es para estar más cómodo y para no pasar calor, no para exhibirme por ahí ; se defendió el chico

-No lo dudo , pero a eso Aelita le dio igual , ella disfruto MUCHO viéndote así , aunque no lo quiera reconocer ; dijo la chica , mientras miraba a su hermana , mientras ella sonreía en sueños y murmuraba "Jeremi" , aunque solo audible para su hermana

-Bah , si le gusto solo por el físico , no me interesa ; respondió el muchacho, poniendo los brazos sobre su pecho

-No creo que solo le guste tu físico , Jeremi; dijo una voz , que resultó ser la de la compañera de Aelita , la elfo Puck

-¿Perdón? ; dijo Jereemi , mientras le miraba a los ojos marrones de la elfo

-A Aelita nunca degustaron esos indeseables híper-musculados con más testosterona que sangre por las venas , créeme , más de uno ha intentado estar con ella , pero ninguno consiguió nada más que su amistad ; dijo la elfo , sonriendo ; y Aelita reconoció delante mía que le parecías un chico muy mono ; acabó Puck , haciendo que Jeremi se sonrojara con fuerza

Mientras , delante , en los asientos del conductor y del copiloto , se daba otra conversación

-Grover , como tengo que decirte que no le hago nada raro a Anna ; se quejó Percy

-Percy Percy Percy , no podrás negarme que desde que está contigo , Anna es mucho más melosa que antes ; dijo Grover , mientras observaba a la carretera

-Y yo te digo que lo único más "adulto" que hemos hecho a sido darnos besos , eso es todo , y no insistas ; le dijo Percy , muy serio

-Como quieras , en fin , ¿sabes donde puede estar la Atlántida? ; le pidió Grover

-Ni idea , pero me hago una idea ; dijo el muchacho , mirando también a la carretera

-¿Y bien?

-En San Francisco , es posible que esté allí , creo que hay un museo sobre la Atlántida abierto desde hace una semana (información completamente inventada , tenía intención de hacer el escenario en Atlantis city , pero como está al este y se supone que la reliquia está al oeste , pues en san Francisco , que le vamos ha hacer…)

-Pues a san Francisco entonces , tendremos que seguir durante muchos KM hasta poder llegar a los primeros desvíos , esto va ha ser largo ; comentó Grover , un poco desanimado

-Tranquilo , si quiers , después te relevo ; le dijo Percy

-Me parece bien , aunque todavía puedo conducir , te avisaré cuando me canse , tu descansa ; dijo el sátiro , y haciendo caso a u amigo , Percy se dejo llevar por el sueño…

**Sueño de Percy**

Percy se encontraba en lo que parecía una playa de alguna isla paradisíaca del ^Pacifico , cuando vio a un hombre a unos metros de él , mirando al mar. En seguida supo quien era , su padre , Poseidón , se había puesto en contacto con el por un sueño. Al otro lado apareció otra figura , la de su hermano , Tyson , apareció.

-Hola Percy , Tyson , un placer volverte a ver ; dijo el hombre , poniendo una mano sobre los hombros de cada hijo

-Hola papa ; contestó Percy , mientras miraba a su sonriente hermano ; ¿Cómo estas?

-Bien gracias , pero por desgracia no es una visita de cortesía , así que supongo que ya sabéis por que he venido ; dijo el dios , adquiriendo actitud seria

-Si papa ; contestó Tyson

-El tridente que porté en la Titanomaquia esta , efectivamente , en San Francisco , pero me temo que no os puedo decir mucho más , será el amuleto el que os lleve hasta él , pero si necesitáis ayuda , solo llamadme , o pedídselo al agua , pues el agua siempre será vuestra fiel compañera , y jamás os hará daño ; dijo el dios , mirando a ambos hijos

-Gracias papa ; dijeron ambos a la vez

-A , y Percy , enhorabuena por Anna , Atenea está muy contenta por vuestro noviazgo , y yo también , es hora de dejar que las antiguas disputas entre nosotros acaben de una vez por todas ; le felicitó su padre ; Y tu Tyson , demuestra a todos tu autentico potencial , sé que podrás alcanzar tus objetivos ; dijo el dios , mientras ponía una mano sobre el rostro del joven y le sonreía

Los jóvenes solo asintieron ante las palabras de Poseidón , que les miraba con orgullo ; Dejad bien alto el listón , hijos míos ; dijo el rey de los mares, mientras se convertía en un chorro de agua y entraba en el agua del mar . En ese momento , la figura de Tyson también desapareció , dando así por terminado el sueño

Una hora más tarde , el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo , y Grover decidió parar a descansar , y ya puestos , desayunar otra vez para obtener fuerzas. Tras despertar a todos , el grupo entró en la cafetería de una estación a pie de carretera

-Bien , ahora que estamos todos preparados , a desayunar ; dijo Odd , mientras entraba a la cafetería, y para su gusto , era un buffet libre

-Odd , no queremos que nos echen , así que contrólate ; le pidió Helmut , que gracias a la "colonia" que le suministró Anna , parecía un chico normal

-Tranqui tío , se controlarme ; dijo el chico , mirando con grandes ojos a la comida

-No entiendo como puedes comer tanto y estar tan delgado , ojala eso me pasara a mi ; se quejó Yumi , sentándose en una mesa mientras el resto iba a por su desayuno , para así que no se la quitaran. Un poco más tarde volvió Percy con lo suyo , y ella pudo obtener su alimento

Mientras miraba la comida , no se dio cuenta de que en su misma dirección venía otra persona , y claro , se tropezaron , haciendo que la bandeja de la ora persona se cayera al suelo , junto a Yumi y esa persona. Ella , roja de vergüenza , se disculpaba constantemente

-¡Ay , perdóneme , no era mi intención , lo siento de veras! ; dijo ella , roja

-Tranquila Yumi , no pasa nada ; dijo una voz , que reconoció en seguida como la de Ulrich

-A , Ulrich , perdona , no te vi , yo… ; En ese momento notó que Ulrich estaba más rojo que un tomate , y , mirando mejor , noto que ella estaba sentada justo encima de su cadera , y ella , como un resorte , se levantó en seguida ; ¡Lo siento Ulrich! , no quería , quiero decir , yo… ; dijo ella , roja como un tomate , mientras le miraba , pero él no se levantaba ; ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no te levantas , te hice daño?

-Tranquila , estoy bien , pero me temo que si me levanto se notara que estoy demasiado bien , Yumi ; dijo este , con un hilillo de voz , que solo fue escuchado por ella , lo que hizo que se pusiera aún más roja

-Yo…yo me voy , a…adiós , Ulrich ; dijo ella , mientras se iba , aún roja , y con media cafetería mirándoles con sonrisas en la cara , mientras algunos comentaban lo ocurrido

Mientras , nuestros amigos desayunaban , hablando entre ellos

-Eh , hermano ; dijo Tyson a Percy. Este se giró a verle ; ¿Soñaste los mismo que yo antes , verdad?

-Creo que si , nuestro padre contacto con nosotros para hablarnos

-¿Os dijo donde estás el tridente? ; preguntó Will

-En San Francisco , pero no sabe exactamente donde , pero dijo que sabremos donde está en cuanto estemos en allí

-Eso es lo que siempre dicen ; dijo Gaspar , sorbiendo de su taza

-Se me hace raro ver a Gaspar en silla de ruedas en vez de cabalgando por ahí ; comentó Thaelia , mirando a su amigo

-Eso mismo me pasó a mi cuando descubrí que nuestro querido director , un hombre paralítico , era en realidad Quirón ,el centauro ; dijo Percy , recordando el momento

-Si , tu cara fue épica ; dijo , casi entre risas Grover

En ese momento llegó una algo trastornada Yumi , roja como un tomate , con apenas dos cosas en la bandeja

-Deberías desayunar algo más , necesitaras fuerzas , aún no queda mucho trecho hasta S. Francisco ; le dijo Anna , mirándola

Yumi no dijo nada , pero seguía algo sonrojada

-¿Te pasa algo , Yumes? ; pidió Kiara , algo extrañada , pero entonces sonrió con malicia ; Creo que ya se lo que te pasa , amiga, te has fijado en el hijo de Ares , ¿me equivoco? ; dijo ella , codeando un poco contra el costado e su amiga , siendo la respuesta de la chica una afirmación

-¡Lo sabia , sabia que lo habías echo , esos ojos que pusiste cuando le viste no eran normales! ; dijo ella , mientras abrazaba a su amiga , mientras sonreía

-Lo que pasa es que… ; empezó Yumi

-¿Qué pasa?

-Que me caí encima suya , y cuando me lévate , digamos que estaba bastante animado ; dijo ella , mientras se sonrojaba con fuerza

El grupo estalló en risas , mientras Yumi se ponía cada vez más roja e incomoda. En ese momento llegó el chico , y , mientras los chicos le levantaba el pulgar mientras se seguían riendo , él comprendió lo sucedido , y también se puso algo rojo

-¡Así me gusta Ulrich ,dejando claras tus intenciones! ; le dijo Abel , aguantándose un poco la risa

Ulrich murmuró algo en alemán , y el grupo siguió desayunando en calma

-¿Quién se hará cargo de la brújula , por cierto? ; dijo Xion , dejando aun lo su bandeja

-Yo lo haré ; dijo una voz tras ellos. Cuando se dieron la vuelta , los únicos que reconocieron al chico ante ellos eran Percy , Anna, Grover y Odd

-Luke ; murmuró Odd ; ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo también me alegro de verte hermano ¿Cómo está papa? ; dijo este , haciéndose el interesado

-Responde a la pregunta , Luke ; le exigió Percy

-Estoy aquí para liberar a Xana de su prisión , y para ello necesito la brújula para poder hacerlo ; respondió él ; Y conseguiré esa brújula , por las buenas o por las malas ; dijo este , mientras sacaba su espada , haciendo que todos en la cafetería salieran acobardados y gritando de allí

Todo el grupo se puso de pié en cuanto sacó la espada , y , mientras lo hacía , un grupo bastante numerosos de sombras se presentaron ante ellos , sonbras con forma humanoide , armados con sables oscuros unos , y con forma de bestia y garras otros

-Os presento a los Xakis , los guerreros sombríos a las ordenes de Xana , y también bajo mis ordenes ; dijo Luke , sonriendo

-¡Detén esto Luke! ¿de que sirve destruir el mundo en el que vives , eh? ; le gritó Percy , mientras se ponía en guardia

-Mi objetivo de conquistar el mundo sigue estando ahí , y si quieres puedes unirte a mi y poder gobernar en el cosmos junto a nuestros compañeros , cosa que lograremos un vez que Lord Xana este libre ; dijo este , mirándole; ¿Qué me dices , Jackson? ¿con migo o contra mi?

-Creo que la respuesta es obvia ; dijo Percy , mientras se abalanza contra una de las sombras , atravesándola , y mientras sus compañeros hacen lo mismo

-¡Como queráis pues , Xakis! ; grito Luke , mientras les indicaba a aquellas sombras.

La batalla empezó….

**Monte Olimpo**

En una de las salas del palacio de Zeus , se daba una reunión entre los dioses para conocer la situación. El tumulto era impresionante , los dioses estaban hablando a gran volumen , algunos casi gritando , pero una voz se hizo eco entre los demás

-Hermanos Olímpicos ; dijo la voz, y los once dioses que estaban en la sala vieron como el dios Zeus , rey del Olimpo , entraba en la sala, con un refulgir dorado digno de su poder y gloria ; Estamos ante una situación difícil ; prosiguió este

-Los guerreros de la profecía están de camino a encontrarlas ,señor Zeus ; dijo Dio

-He contactado con mis hijos para decirles donde se encontraba el tridente , una de las reliquias , ahora mismo deben estar camino de el ; dijo Poseidón, mirando a su hermano

-Bien entonces , dime Hades , ¿sigues conservando la esfera donde está encerrada Xana?

-Si hermano , la tengo a buen recaudo en Eliseo , nadie podrá alcanzarla

-Eso espero ; dijo Zeus , haciendo que su hermano temblara ligeramente

-De todas formas , comprobé esta mañana que era la esfera real y no una imitación , la esfera era real , os lo aseguro , hermano ; dijo Hades , mostrando respeto

-Perfecto , y por cierto , dentro de poco , Demeter , tu hija tendrá que volver junto a Hades ; Demeter solo bufó , mientras uqe Hades sonrió

- Tranquilízate hermana , aunque no lo quiera reconocer , Persefone está encantada conmigo , la trato como a una reina ; dijo el dios , mirándola

-Hades , no me provoques ; murmuró la diosa de las cosechas , amenazante. Hades solo sonrió

Muy bien , doy por terminada la reunión , cada uno uq vaya ha hacer sus obligaciones , dentro de tres días volveremos a reunirnos para las novedades ; sentenció Zeus , mientras salía de la sala , la igual que el resto de dioses

( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( ) ( )

¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Cambiaríais algo? Espero que os este gustando , comentad , dad vuestra opinión, seguid viendo , decid lo que os parece mal y lo ue bien , y , como siempre , que la inspiración , la suerte y la imaginación os acompañe. Gracias por leer , un beso , y hasta la próxima


End file.
